True Myths
by Tomboy D
Summary: When a mysterious woman saves Harry's life, everybody are interested. She even manages to turn Sirius into one love-sick puppy... But there is only one catch. Can you love a myth? Read to find out…
1. The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: Oh, yes and I don't own the characters or anything familiar, J.K.R. does. But you know that already, right? 

True Myths

Chapter 1 - _The Forbidden Forest_

Quiet crackling of wood and shuffling of dried leaves at his feet, accompanied with the sound of his own quick, short breaths were the only two things that disturbed heavy silence surrounding him. Quickening his pace, and tightening the robes around him, he entered deeper into the Forbidden Forest. Everything seemed peaceful and asleep. Seemed. He knew this forest too well. He knew it never slept, never letting the trespassers go unharmed, but it didn't scare him nearly as much as the funny, prickling feeling at the back of his neck. Harry felt it only once before, quite a long time ago, but never forgot that particular sensation. He felt as if he was being watched. And whatever was watching him surely didn't want his autograph. Slowly sliding his hand into the pocket, he grasped his wand. One could never be too sure when looking into the deceptive depths that claimed so many lives. He stopped for a moment and looked around him. Not a single dash of wind, not one star on the sky. Suddenly Forest didn't look peaceful, it looked dead. 

_Why did I have to explore those mysterious movements in the dungeons' corridor? Why was I foolish enough to borrow my cloak to Ron, who forgot to return it? And, why, oh why, did I allow myself to be caught by Snape, of all people, and be sent to detention in the Forest? How in the world did he persuade Dumbledore to approve of my punishment? Oh, I need Hermione now; she would know where to find belladonna in a place like this..._ Thousand of questions and worries pervaded his mind, one towering above the others. _Where is Voldemort?_ _Could he be here, right now?_

Even without realizing it, he raised his hand to wipe the sweat off his forehead, exposing his left side to the darkness. _Why am I feeling so hot, when it is middle of Nov..._

Next thing he knew, he was being knocked to the ground, fighting the tremendous weight that pinned him down. Loud growls were so close, he thought they were coming from the inside of his head. Hot breaths burned side of his neck, and a second later he felt warm liquid washing his skin. It took him a moment to realize it was his own blood. Attack was so sudden, so violent, that both his wand and his glasses lay somewhere in the litter... Somewhere far. He caught the glimpse of the fur that aimed at his side and with all the strength he could muster, tried to fight the attacker off. All he managed was to raise his hand high enough to place one good hit at its head, provoking just one long glare of the fiery red eyes, before it returned to ripping his flesh apart. 

_So this was way to go. This was how Boy-Who-Lived dies. Killed in the Forest by something._ He didn't even know what attacked him, not that it mattered now... But what surprised him, was absence of the pain. Just fear. But no pain. Thought, swift and painful, crossed his mind. _How it felt for my parents? Did they... will I meet them?_ He didn't know where the last thoughts came from, as well as the feeling of lightness. He forced himself to open his eyes, and blurry image revealed no attacker. Just a bit of foggy sky above. No growls, no yelps of pain. (He expected to hear his own.) Silence, once again. It was the only thing he felt, that and watery feeling on his neck and chests. Just when his thought began to whirl and make no sense, his trained hearing picked up strange sound. Sound that didn't belong here. Swish of the cloak. Struggling to make a line between the reality and the hallucinations, he heard soft female voice... 

"Mum?...", he breathed as he fell into unconsciousness.

His body sprang back to life, as warm and cozy feeling enveloped it, but his mind was one step behind and still in a half-dream, trying to determine whether he was dead or not. His hand slowly went over his neck and chests... He felt sticky liquid on his fingers, but he couldn't find the wounds. And it still didn't hurt. Maybe he wasn't dead, after all. He tried to open his eyes, but only managed to flutter them a few times. Still, his eyelids felt heavy. As he fought to make sense of the past few moments, his attention was suddenly turned to the feeling of soft touch on his cheeks.

"Get up, come on,", voice was strangely familiar, soft and determined in the same time. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the face of a young woman, hauntingly white against black hood she wore. Her features were stern, but there was something on her that radiated with kindness and fragility. Nevertheless, her black eyes looked at him with outermost determination and strength. She helped him up.

"Did... did you... save me?", Harry muttered, still not quiet understanding what happened. 

"Yes. Now, come on, we don't have much time,", she replied quietly. She took his hand and pulled him forward, stepping quickly and confidently. Harry had hard time following her pace, but was astounded by the way she orientated herself in this darkness. 

Breaking the silence, Harry asked, "Who are you?" 

Woman stopped and turned to face him. They were almost on the edge of the Forest, and the light from Hogwarts castle brightened their way a bit more. It was now that Harry realized she had her long hair in small braids with leather straps in them. Her hair was black, just as his was. But her skin was very pale, giving her almost a supernatural look. She gave him a curious look and said, "Many asked me that, and no one lived to tell the tale." Although she said it in a kind voice, he knew she wasn't joking. He lowered his gaze and followed her back, towards the castle. 

They passed Hagrid's hut in a matter of seconds, and stopped only when found themselves in front of the entrance. 

"Dumbledore is still the Headmaster?" 

Harry nodded. There was something in her eyes, which made him feel she was probing the bare essence of his being and he couldn't force himself to look up. 

"You will see me again. Now go in." 

He spoon around and fled to the door, when her voice called him again. 

"Harry Potter." 

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry answered almost instantaneously. 

She gave a small laugh. "No one ever called me that… I am Xandra. Catch." She sent something in the air and straight into his hands. "A little souvenir." Xandra turned around and with a soft step went around the castle. Harry stood silent for a second, and then looked at the thing in his hands. He almost had to hold his breath. Long, sharp fang glistened in the moonlight. Bloodstain was still visible at the point. 

To be continued… 

A/N: Gosh, I hope you people liked it… There are so many great stories on ff.net, mine can't even compare… But I would greatly appreciate if you could REVIEW!!! Please!!! Please?

A/N: Oh, yes… and don't raise your hopes high about Xandra. She is not Mary-Sue, nor whom you think at all. I guess you will just have to keep reading to find out who or what she is… 

Oh, and no, for God sake, no! She is not Lily. Lily is dead, people. Make your peace with it! 


	2. Without the wand

A/N: Oh, come on guys... I thought this was pretty good. *get nudged into ribs* 'You are an author, you are supposed to like it!' *author, thus me, :) looks surprised* Oh, am I? Ups, didn't know that... Sorry, people... But you could surely review, right? A minute, it will take no more. ;)

A/N: And yup, Sirius Black is in the next chapter. That, and some secrets come out. Basically, every day's work.

True Myths 

Chapter 2 - _Without the wand_

Murmuring the common room password to the snoozing Fat Lady, Harry hurried and thrown himself into the chair nearest to the fire and began investigating his wounds. His robes and shirt were torn, wet with blood, but when he looked at his flesh, it was perfectly normal. No wounds, no scars. Yet he was sure the animal was feeding on him fifteen minutes ago. Confused, he passed his fingers over his chests, over the places where deep gashes should have been, slightly pressing. Nothing. 

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he leaned back, trying to recapitulate everything that has happened. He was in the Forest, doing the detention for Snape... _'That git'_, he thought furiously. He was finding the belladonna, when something or other attacked him. And surely it would have been the end of him, if it wasn't for this woman..._'Who appeared out of nowhere..._', Hermione's shrill voice suddenly rang in his head, "_You can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, Harry!_" _'Who appeared out of nowhere... but didn't Apparate and saved my ass_.' Exactly how, he didn't know, he was too busy trying to make his peace with the fact he was being eaten. 

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and flung forward. _'So it wasn't just my imagination_,', he thought looking at the fang that was lying on the small table beside him. There was one thing he knew for sure...it was his blood on the fang, and another one he didn't know, nor was willing to find out any time soon. _'How in the world did she... take this?_' It belonged in the mouth of a vicious beast, which, he was willing to make his bet on this, didn't volunteer to donate his tooth. 

Forcing his brain to work overtime, he tried to recall the details. Blurry images were all he managed to dug out. _'Well, I'll just use Recall spell..._' He reached for his wand. "My wand!", he yelled, but when realized he would wake up the entire House, tried to calm down enough to breathe. He lost it in the Forest. Uh, that was not good. Not good at all. But his glasses were on, although he had no idea how they got there, considering he lost them too when struggling with the animal. _'My God. What am I going to do?_' No need to say, he wasn't too keen on going back into the Forest. 

Then, small detail resurfaced. _'The woman... Xandra, was it? She didn't have a wand. At least, I haven't seen one. Then how did she... killed the thing? She took it down in like a second...'_ Harry then remembered another thing. After getting up, or better yet, being pulled up, he couldn't see the body of the animal. Not that he was looking for it. 

Deciding his head started to hurt even more then usual, or even more when it wasn't so usual, like tonight, he took the fang and climbed to the boys' dormitory. Sun would rise soon. Hopefully. And sleeping in the middle of Potions was definitely not a good idea. He'd rather drink one of Neville' potions, than go back to the Forest. Although both included rather painful deaths. 

---

Hermione and Ron listened carefully to the Harry's story over the breakfast. Ron had his mouth open, while Hermione tried to comment on Harry's stupid behaviour... "I mean really, dungeon's corridor? What were you thinking, Harry?", but was constantly interrupted by Ron's glares. 

"Hmm... Harry, the woman that saved you... she doesn't happened to have long, black, braided hair, now does she?", Hermione asked sweetly.

"How in the world you know? I haven't got to that part yet!", both Harry and Ron were looking at her like she wore neon sign 'I am from planet Trelawney.' 

"Well, she just walked in,", she replied simply, looking over their shoulders.

Young woman, in long black (you can guess my favorite color, right?) robes with a leather strap around her waist walked across the half empty Hall and over to the teachers' table where only Dumbledore and Snape sat. Although there was almost nothing unusual on her, she still attracted a lot of curious looks. Including Trio's. 

---

"Good morning, Xandra,", Dumbledore smiled. 

"Good morning, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,", she replied taking a seat next to him, but there was no smile on her face. His eyes twinkled, and he turned to Snape. 

"I believe you haven't met out new guest, Professor." 

"No, I believe I haven't,", he replied coldly. Mentally, he made a note that she addressed Dumbledore with his full name. There was something about this woman... something that made him, well, almost hate her. He never felt something like that on the first look. Second maybe. And till now, only Potter achieved in actual doing so. 

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Potion master. Nice to meet you."

Well, he had to say it. Dumbledore was watching his every move underneath his glasses, and instinct told Snape that this was not the day to make enemies so early in the morning. 

"Xandra. Nice to meet you too, Professor Severus Snape, Potion master. Oh, and your Venicus potion is ready." 

Snape looked as if Voldemort had appeared on his table right now, he would be less bewildered. '_How did she... know that?' _He just started making his potion this morning, and he never left his office without at least twenty protection curses...'_Those students were not to be trusted…'_ Dumbledore was clearly amused, because he almost chocked on his pumpkin juice when he saw Snape's expression. Xandra turned back to the Headmaster.

"The boy, Harry Potter, lost his... wand. Last night. I should return it." With those words, she got up, leaving one very confused and one very amused man. 

---

"She is coming this way, Harry..." Ron muttered, looking a bit pale. Although you couldn't tell from what, mysterious woman approaching or because Fred and George put their new invention, Ghostly beans into his porridge. _'Urgh... this really tasted bad...'_, he thought glancing at the food, and sincerely hoping he won't throw up at Harry's savior feet. 

"Harry Potter, you lost this,", she said simply the moment she approached their table and handed him his wand over. He looked at her. That feeling... probing one, was gone. He felt very grateful. 

"Thanks,", he said and opened his mouth to ask whether...

"Yes, Harry Potter, I will 'hang' around here for a while,", she said and smiled for the first time this morning. Slowly, she leaned over to Ron and whispered, while in the same time placing her hand right above his heart. 

"Your brothers should think twice before doing this again, Ron Weasley." 

In the same time she pulled her hand away and opened her fist, exposing few Ghostly beans. She spilled them on the table and said, "You could have been poisoned." 

With those words, she strolled away. Behind her, Hermione had her spoonful of porridge all over her 'Advanced Transfiguration, Grade 6', Harry's eyes were fixed somewhere above the door Xandra just exited, and he had funny, glazed look in them, while Ron simply waved his head in disbelief and said, "Awesome!" 

To be continued… 


	3. Talk about chemistry

A/N: Thanks for the review guys... Keep going, and so will I... ;)

A/N: Um, sorry to disappoint you people, but Xandra is not a goddess. Or anything like it. Yes, she does have some... powers... But you will know soon enough. Now go, read! And review. *sings* Cause you are my inspiration... 

True Myths 

Chapter 3 - _Talk about chemistry_

By the late afternoon, everybody knew about near-death experience Ron had with his brothers' invention, of course, story was told with a few minor 'adjustments', as Ron liked to refer to his overreacting. Just a few knew about Harry's incident in the Forbidden Forest last night, and no one knew one bit more about Harry's, and now, Ron's, savior, except her name. No need to say that Fred and George spent whole day, and evening, trying to determine just what went wrong with the Ghostly beans, because no matter how annoying Ron could get sometimes, they had no intention of poisoning him. God knows what would Mum do to them! 

All through Care of Magical Creatures (of course, they told Hagrid everything... "Yeh could 'ave been killed, 'Arry... What did yeh do to Professor Snape, anyway, eh?") and History of Magic, Trio discussed how did she save Harry, and why was she staying at Hogwarts. It looked like Professor Dumbledore trusted her enough to let her stay. But where was she staying? Harry and Ron just started planning their new mission, which, of course, included Invisibility Cloak and a lot of chances of being caught by some of the teachers, to find out that, and were successfully ignoring Hermione's scolding... who finally gave up and who, when class finished, hurried to the library to look up for some book about mysterious powers. 

That evening, Xandra didn't show up for the dinner. Hermione did though, panting (stupid Malfoy intercepted her again at the corridor and started insulting).

"Nothing. Nothing that matches your description Harry, and what she did this morning...", she said casting an angry look over to the Weasley twins, who were sitting and quietly discussing, by the hundredth time since this morning, where did they make a mistake (surprise, surprise). "Well, we don't know so much about her powers,", Ron added, following Hermione's gaze and slightly blushing when noticing in what direction she was looking.

"Yeah, we know she can heal, and...heal again, and that she doesn't have a wand,", Harry added in a bit of raised voice, trying to turn his friends' attention to the matter in hand, which proved to be a success. Hermione returned her gaze and noticed Ron intensely watching her. Almost staring. _'How embarrassing!_' She lowered her eyes and started playing with the food.

"You don't know that. She might keep it hidden,", she added quietly, "I'll go back to the library after dinner. I could research it a bit more and study for our OWLs." She accented the last part of the sentence. 

"Oh, Herm...", Ron said exasperatedly. "Relax a bit!" 

She said nothing, just gave him her trademarked Granger Death Glare. But he was completely used to it by now. 

---

Black dog was laying lazily, with his head dropped on his front paws, and intently observed Hogwarts castle, from the lakeshore. Few meters away, resident octopus just caught its evening meal, and creating small ripples with its tentacles, sunk back into the depths of its home. 

"You are late, Sirius Black,", female voice shredded the silence. Dog jumped, and slowly moving backwards, growled loudly. From the darkness, female figure appeared. She stepped forward, onto the grassy patch barely brightened by moonlight, and said, "I would appreciate if you could transform back into the human form." Her face was calm, with small smile appearing in the corner of her lips. "I am sorry if I have frightened you."

Dog carefully observed the newcomer, only two glittering dots visible, barely moving. Few seconds later, man appeared and stepped forward. "You haven't. You simply caught me by surprise." His hair had grown a bit, falling past his ears, but his face still wore signs of years spent in Azkaban. His eyes kept darting on and off the woman, surveying the darkness around. 

"Do you expect someone?", she said, observing these particular eye movements. Of course, name Black still hasn't been cleared. 

He returned his look on her and avoiding the answer, noticed, "I thought I was meeting Dumbledore." 

"You should have been meeting Dumbledore, on my request. Due to circumstances, he had not been able to attend this... meeting."

"On your request?" 

"I wanted to meet you."

"I am flattered," Sirius said playfully, but regretted those words the moment they came out. Woman cast him a curious look, and quietly said, in a manner some would consider talking to herself, "Humor. How interesting." 

Now it was Sirius' turn to look curiously. She was medium height, and, as far as he could notice, had a rather nice... figure. Black hair, black eyes. She almost reminded him of someone. But it was her voice that really caught his attention. Soft, clamoring like water in the spring stream, intelligent, but almost... emotionless. Still, she had a small smile plastered on her face, and, truth be told, looked rather natural there.

"I believe I haven't heard your name, and you are obviously well acquainted with mine,", he said extending his arm. 

"Xandra,", she answered, wrapping her fingers around his. 

Sirius winced as sharp pain rippled through his body on her touch. He shot her a pained look, and pulled his hand back. "What the...?", he muttered looking at young woman, which was showing no signs of surprise, or emotions at that matter. 

"I am sorry. I believe I haven't... hurt you much?", she asked simply, glancing at the water surface. 

"No... no,", Sirius replied, still not quite understanding what happened. Pain he felt few seconds ago, was gone completely, but left some strange questions, and some strange emotions. One of them was his wish that this 'meeting' ends as soon as possible. "I still don't know why you wanted to meet me." 

"I am afraid you will have to endure my company for a bit longer, as I want to discuss matters concerning your godson, Harry Potter." 

Sirius looked thunderstruck. "Harry?", he croaked. "Is he alright?" 

"Oh, yes, he is fine. I believe you will receive letter from Harry Potter when you go back ho... back to your hiding place in Hogsmeade, explaining the events that took place last night." 

Sirius growled. _'Why did Dumbledore tell about his hideout to the total stranger? She... Xandra, was a complete stranger...'_

"I assure you, Sirius Black,", her voice broke the silence one more, "that I do not wish to hurt your godson, Harry Potter. Now, if you would please come this way..." She turned on her heel, and walked towards the Forest. "I believe you should get 'acquainted' with my home, as you will be spending some time there."

"What?!", Sirius yelled. 

"Do you want your godson, Harry Potter, to live to see his grandchildren? Cause if you do, you better listen what I have to say! Now come!", she answered in a strong voice, looking straight into his eyes. 

Sirius shudder at the thoughts of the past years and Voldemort. 

"You wouldn't hurt him,", he said in a voice in which a threat was clearly visible. Memories of the pain her touch brought him were still very fresh in his mind. 

"I will not. I am here to help him, Sirius Black,", she answered and once more, resumed her walk towards the Forest. He looked after her, thoroughly confused. Her barely audible voice came through. 

"I do not have whole night." 

He sighted, and then taking a deep breath, hurried after her. When he finally caught up with her brisk pace, he observed, "I thought we are going to your home." Seconds later, he realized how that sounded, and slight coloring crept onto his cheeks. She, though, didn't look disturbed at all. 

"We are. I live there,", she said, raising a hand and pointing towards the Forbidden Forest. 

"What?!" (Second time this night.)

Suddenly, he started laughing. "You... are joking, right?" 

"No,", she shot him almost an annoyed look and opened her mouth to say something else, then changing her mind, approached him, and stood there for a second, silent, thinking. 

"I am sorry about this,", she said and winked, "but you talk too much." With those words she touched his lips with her finger. 

Sirius tried to answer on that, but all he managed was to look like a fish that just got pulled out of the water. He was opening and closing his mouth, but no sound came through. He was literally being rendered speechless by this girl. Talk about chemistry! 

_To be continued..._


	4. Planes of existance

A/N: You know the drill. Please Review!!!

True Myths 

Chapter 4 – _Planes of existence_

Hermione barged in the Gryffindor common room, and without moment of hesitation went straight for the corner in which Ron and Harry played chess. 

"Well?", she asked. Unfortunately, all she received were confused looks. It certainly didn't improve her already bad mood. 

"Well what, Hermione?", Ron said annoyingly, noticing how angry she looked, while some small voice in the back of his head kept reminding him not to pick a fight with her when she was looking like this. Of course, that small voice was called reason, and Ron never listened to it. Ever. Even more never when she was in question.

She shot them another glare and continued, "I just met McGonnagal and she told me to get you two and meet her in the Professor Dumbledore's office. Just what exactly did you do this time?"

Harry just opened his mouth to swear their innocence, but was cut short with Hermione's, "Save it! Now lets go, we'll be late." 

Harry shrugged and cast a look on Ron, who was clearly steaming, but surprisingly managed in keeping his mouth shut. No need to say, Hermione led the way, looking like Goddess of Anger herself.

Sirius followed the woman in complete silence. Of course, he was still checking occasionally if the spell had wore off by opening his mouth and trying to protest against this treatment. No need to say that it didn't work. Sirius was 'enchanted' for good. Only after they entered the Forbidden Forest he stopped gaping, and concentrated his attention on keeping all of his limbs attached to his body. After all, he once witnessed that kind of a scene and was not too eager to see it happened to him tonight. Or ever, by that matter. 

He could tell they were deep in the Forest. By the silence that seemed like an omen of things ahead, by the cold wind chilling his very bones, by the glow of eyes that seemed to flicker in the dark only for a second before disappearing. 

Xandra stopped abruptly, causing closely following Sirius to crash into her. She looked at him, smiled and said in a mocking tone of voice, "I thought you weren't afraid, Sirius Black." 

He simply glared at her for a while, enjoying wild thoughts of strangling her that suddenly came rushing to his mind, then pointed a finger on his mouth. 

"Oh, yes,", she smiled and cocked her head to one side, observing him intently. "You can speak now."

"Well, I am very grateful you decided to return me my ability to speak,", he replied bitterly. 

"Irrelevant. We are here,", she answered shortly. 

He did a full 360-degree turn. Forest, forest and some more forest. Oh, and couple of beasts in the distance. Nothing out of ordinary. No house, no settlement of any kind.

"Forest." Smile started creeping onto his face. "Ok, so what's the real deal, lady?"

"Oh, yes, you are human,", she said more to herself and in a tone that made it sound like it was a bad thing. 

"Thank you for noticing,", he was utterly confused, but wouldn't let it show, not now and not in front of this... woman. "And you aren't?", he tried to be sarcastic. 

She eyed him, then quietly replied, "We should hurry. We are attracting a lot of attention."

He surveyed the Forest once again. Nothing. Yet, somehow, he was sure she was telling the truth. Sirius gulped. Xandra then did the strangest thing. She raised her hand and did a move like she was wiping the fog of the window glass. Forest shuddered and disappeared in the mist... 

Clear blue sky and a bright light were the first things Sirius noticed. He was standing on a grassland, with sporadic hedges and some mountains in the distance. It was middle of the day and birds were singing... By now Sirius was pretty sure he was not in the Forest anymore. Or on the Hogwarts grounds. Or on the planet Earth. Hell, maybe not even in our own galaxy... His musings were interrupted soon.

"We live in the parallel plane of existence,", Xandra's voice seemed muffled and distant. 

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in Headmaster's office, barely daring to breathe. Old man looked troubled, and... well, that was not his usual self. Somehow, Harry felt that Voldemort was not the reason behind Dumbledore's grave appearance. Still, Hermione was sure it was Harry and Ron's fault, and kept throwing rather nasty glances at both of them. Ron, on the other hand, just stared at the Dumbledore in complete fear. 'Maybe it was something we did...'

Dumbledore sighed, breaking the awkward silence, and causing all three of the Gryffindors to jump out of their chairs. 

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, the reason I called you tonight is in direct connection with both of you. Ms. Granger, as you are their friend, this is of your concern as well." 

"I knew it,", Hermione quietly exclaimed and shot particularly angry round of glares around. 'If this decreases my chances of being a Head Girl...' 

"I am afraid, Ms. Granger, that you have no reason to be angry with your friends, as they did nothing wrong... this time,", small smile appeared on old man's face. 

Now it was Hermione's turn to be confused, and Harry's and Ron's to throw glares at her. 'I would have told her so, if she would just listen...' 

"Well, Sir, why did you call us then?", Harry cautiously asked, after noticing that Dumbledore had drifted away in his thoughts again. 

"Ah, yes...", Dumbledore looked up at the small group, and continued, "You must understand that what you hear tonight, is not to leave this room." 

His tone was heavy and serious, and all they could do is simply nod. Phawkes, who was asleep on his perch all this time, opened one eye and curiously looked at his master. 

"Miss... Xandra is not a human being."

Hermione gave a small squeak of surprise. 

"She is..."

Sirius turned around. There she was. Xandra. Standing, no, levitating some foot above the ground, wearing completely different... skin. Instead of pale white color, her skin was dark brown, almost glittering in the sun. Her hair was still black, as well as her eyes. Her robes have changed as well. Instead of black ones, dark forest green. Sirius took a step back. Incidentally, the earth beneath him took a step forward, and he was on the same spot as before. He wildly looked around. Still peaceful, no sign of danger. Come to that, no sign of life as well, if you take away our strange couple. Bird song has died away.

"Who... what are you?", Sirius croaked. "Where am I?"

Xandra laughed, and he was surprised to notice that she was exhibiting much more emotions, with much more ease. It eased him a bit as well. 'After all, those who feel, feel both joy and pain,', Sirius thought, as images of Potter's wedding and their burnt house came to his mind. 

"One thing at a time, Sirius Black." 

"I am..." 

"...Terra,", Dumbledore sighed as if some heavy weight was lifted off his chests. All three of his young students look dumbstruck. Even Hermione. 

"She is what?", Ron squeezed through clenched teeth. He had the weirdest feeling he was not going to like this.

Dumbledore diverted his eyes from them and glanced at his enchanted watch. Both arms were showing 'Not yet.' . 

"Terra,", his voice seemed to crack a bit as the repeated that word, "are the most powerful creatures ever to walk this Earth. Ever to exist." In that moment, Trio felt what their Headmaster felt. Unexplainable fear. 

"Only few chosen people know of our existence. We do not interfere with human affairs, unless they involve ancient forces. Forces only a few people can call upon. I am here, Sirius Black, to change the future of your world. Terrae can see the future, all the timelines, and all the possibilities. I have already changed it twice, since I materialized in your plane. First time, when I protected Harry Potter from the werewolf. If I hadn't, he would have been gravely injured and failed to fulfill the prophecy. New timeline has been created instantly. Second time, when I saved Ron Weasley from accidental, but certain death. If that had happened, it would have inflicted many changes on the future. Again, timeline was changed. And now, I am doing it for the third time. If you have stayed at Hogsmeade, and received Harry Potter's letter, you would have gone to meet him, where you would be captured, and before anyone would have heard about what happened, Dementor's kiss would have been administered on you. It should have happened tomorrow. Again, timeline is changed. I will keep on changing the future, until conditions that prophecy requires are met. But, next change is not to be done by me. It is to be done by you. Any question?"

Sirius just kept staring at the young woman. 

"She comes from a different... world. The world that is not human. That is very different from our own. They posses many powers, many of them are frightening indeed. Terrae do not require wands to convey their energy, as the energy is congregated in their very beings and it is powerful. What they can do is beyond mind of any wizard... or a witch." 

Harry could swear he saw Dumbledore's chin tremble. 

"Terrae act out of their own interest, and vary rarely interfere with our world. Actually, encounters are so rare, that there are only few other wizards, except myself, that know of their existence. Ms. Granger, you will have to believe me when I say there are no books written on this particular topic. Xandra is here for a reason, and all her actions have a purpose. Unfortunately, I have not been able to determine if her goal is noble or a foul one." 

_To be continued... _

A/N: My dear readers… please DO tell me what you think about this fic. For that you can use REVIEW button, which is located below. Thank you!


	5. Notice

Hello guys, sorry for not posting new chapter, I am experiencing some problems with my computer, but good news is… that it is finally written. 


End file.
